


Madame Spellman / One-Shot Collection

by netflixaddixt



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netflixaddixt/pseuds/netflixaddixt
Summary: Just a collection of MS one-shots I like to write when I'm bored 👀 Might include a Spellwell or Black Sabith one as well sometime but idk yet... We'll see, but I promise it's mainly Madame Spellman!!!!
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. I pray for Your Disgrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this first one-shot! I took the quote starting with "you know, I call, and I call..." from a movie called "Higher Ground". It's directed by my favorite actress and she also plays the leading role, hehe. Just to give proper creds, yanno. This whole one-shot is actually inspired by this quote so, yeah :)

_Zelda:_

It is sad and sweet at the same time, really, I think as I am sitting on the porch once again, just like I did every night for the past few weeks. I sit in prayer, smoking multiple cigarettes and enjoying a glass of whisky. I find it comforting, praying to her, though my nights usually end in disappointment. Because she never answers. 

I remember it all very well, still see it clearly. The day we defeated the Dark Lord Himself. The day my whole world seemed to crumble and fall in realization. The day Lilith crowned herself queen. Or better; the day she left. Because it was the day I realized that I had lived in denial for too long. The pain in my chest that had seemed to get stronger with every passing heartbeat never eased. Only then, when Lilith carried Nicholas Scratch’s limp body through the gates of Hell, did I realized it. I desire her. Want her. Need her. Love her. But that epiphany hit me too late. She was already gone. Now, weeks later, I dedicate my prayers to her, as her High Priestess. The High Priestess of the Church of Lilith. Every night I hope she answers. Guides me. Loves me. 

_Hail Lilith,_

_full of disgrace._

_Cursed are you amongst women,_

_and cursed is the fruit of thy womb,_

_demons._

_You fled the garden where the weak one dwelled_

_and did not live in shame._

_Unholy Lilith,_

_Mother of Night,_

_pray for us sinners_

_now and at the witching hour of our death._

_Praise Madam Satan._

“Please”, I whisper into the gloom like I did so many nights before. “Please guide me. I need a sign.” 

I don’t expect an answer. You know, I call, and I call and there have been times where I know she answered me. But other times I’ve got the porch light on and she doesn’t come. And I feel like I live in an empty place. Those times, I sit, and I sigh, and I wonder if she hears me. I wonder if she hates me. Countless times I’ve sat and listened to a lonely owl in the distance. Lonely, just like myself in that very moment. I’ve wondered what it would be like if she was here. Would I have the guts to tell her how I feel? Or would my pride get the best of me again, like it does so often? I have never loved anyone except my family. I’m not even entirely sure what it means to “love” someone. I never loved Faustus. I married him because I like power, but now that I have exactly that, I still find something missing. And the person I miss is her. Her immaculate appearance, her dark lipstick, that was never once smeared, her tight dresses paired with perfectly matching heels, her bright blue eyes and dark brown curls. Oh, how often have I dreamt of running my fingers through those curls while biting down on her bottom lip between my teeth.

I feel as if I am underneath a spell, this night in particular is worse than it has ever been. I sit crying, the porch light illuminating my face, making it seem as though every tear I shed is glowing like Hell’s blaze. My continuous sobs make it unable for me to notice any change in my surroundings. I don’t notice the slight breeze that suddenly began to blow. I don’t notice _her_ standing in front of me. What I do notice are her hands on my shoulders as she crouches down to my level. I looked up to meet her fiery gaze. Gently, she cups my face in both her hands and begins to speak. 

“Don’t despair my High Priestess, I’m here now.”

Oh, how I missed her voice. 

“You don’t hate me”, I say unsure, my voice shaking.

“My, my, Zelda, how could I ever hate you”, the brunette says, slightly smiling. 

I look down, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid. “But I thought-”

“Quite the opposite, actually”, Lilith cuts me off. She lifts up my chin in order to make me look at her again. My heartbeat increases rapidly as the Queen of Hell leans forward and slowly captures my lips between hers. I don’t dare to move, don’t dare to even kiss her back. She slightly pulls away, looking directly into my green orbs, staring into my soul. 

“I will never leave you again, Zelda. Not ever”, she breathes before she kisses me once again, more passionately this time. And this time I didn’t hesitate to kiss her back, kiss her with all the emotion I held back for so long. 


	2. Decipher your Desire (Black Sabith)

Like any younger girl who has a crush on someone older, she doesn’t know what she wants to happen. She doesn’t know if she wants sex or not, or to undress in her room, in front of the window, knowing she watches from the sidewalk. Or maybe, just maybe, her only desire is her sheer company. 

It all began on a normal school day at Baxter High, or Sabrina likes to imagine that that’s when it started. 

“Miss Wardwell”, she asked, visibly confused. Her teacher’s signature woolen sweater exchanged for a tight dress, her black flats replaced with black pumps and her hair, usually tied back in a strict bun, was now flowing loosely around her shoulders in voluminous raven curls. Even her glasses were gone. 

“Yes?”

Now you may think that in this very moment, the girl realized it. Felt it deep inside her, tingling in her very core. If so, you’re wrong. Sabrina felt nothing like that, if anything, she was confused by her favorite teacher’s sudden change. Of course, she thought Miss Wardwell looked good, stylish, maybe. Nothing more, nothing less. Even several months after her surprising change of appearance, she was still clueless. How could she have possibly known? It wasn’t just Mary Wardwell’s external appearance that had seemed to change. It was the whole vibe she was radiating. Suddenly, she emanated a confidence and power Sabrina has never seen before, only witnessed with her Aunt Zelda perhaps. And still, she sat in her classes, eyes glued on the woman, but never thinking too much into it. She heard her voice in her sleep at night. She defended her when other students ranted about her. She couldn’t seem to get her mind off her. Still can’t. 

Sabrina lays sleepless in her bed, like so many nights before, suffering from sometimes unbearable insomnia. Her mind wanders off to so many different places, it’s hard to keep track. In most of these places, she finds herself talking to Miss Wardwell, never inappropriate thoughts or conversations but always craving her attention. This night, she thinks. She lets thoughts conquer her mind, she wouldn’t usually let inside in the first place, always cast them out again before they could do any harm. What if she loved Miss Wardwell, she thinks, eyes wide open at the thought. For the first time ever, she engaged in that very thought. Yes, she thinks. That’s it. I love her. 

The witch awoke the next morning, glad that she got a relatively good and enjoyable night sleep. Yesterday’s conclusion suddenly coming to her mind, she shakes her head and laughs. Loving Miss Wardwell? What a silly thought. 

Back in school, it’s the same as it usually is. Bored in all of her lessons, though when the clock ticks and civics comes closer, she feels excited. She only has civics three times a week. So on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, she will spend more time in front of the mirror than usual, making sure her hair falls perfectly, her outfit sits tight, she looks her best self. Sometimes she even adds a little perfume. Her favorite, a truly intoxicating scent. During civics lesson, Sabrina will always smile at Miss Wardwell when their eyes meet. She is her favorite teacher and deep inside the blonde knows, she is her favorite student. 

This Wednesday, it is worse than it usually is. “Worse”, meaning that the witch looks at Mary Wardwell during the whole lesson. Stares at her. Drinks her every word like a sponge sucking up water. This very day, she knows something about their relationship is different. 

“Roz”, she says to her best friend. “I have to ask you something.”

“What is it, Brina”, Rosalind asks concerned, immediately worrying, hearing Sabrina’s tone. 

“What’s a crush? I mean, how do you know if you have one?”

“A crush”, the other girl begins to explain. “It’s when you get butterflies in your stomach when around said person. When you can’t stop thinking about them. When you love everything about them and refuse to see their flaws and imperfections, because, let’s be honest, everyone has those. For you, they’re just perfect.”

And that is when it finally hits Sabrina Spellman. She has a crush on her much older teacher. And no one can possibly know about this. 

\---

“Miss Wardwell”, she says happily after she entered the office. 

“Sabrina”, Mary Wardwell exclaims. “What a pleasant surprise.”

It is easy, really, composing herself while talking to her teacher, now crush. Though one time her friends did make fun of her for looking, how did they put it? Flirtatious. Flirtatious?! She had been shocked, truly. Was she really that obvious? If so, did her teacher notice it too? She wondered how she could ever face her again but couldn’t seem to stay away for too long either. It didn’t stop her from making her way to her civics teacher’s office.

“What can I do for a gorgeous girl like yourself”, the brunette asks with a smile. 

This one sentence alone sends shivers down the blonde girl’s spine.

“I was just coming to chat a little, letting you know that Susie is doing way better now, thanks to your help. The boys are finally behaving.”

Sighing, the woman cocks her head. “Boys will be boys. But I am very relieved to hear that. I was starting to worry about poor Susie Putnam.”

There is a short pause between them. It isn’t an awkward one but enjoyable, really. 

“Miss Wardwell, can I ask you something?”

“Sure darling, what is it?”

“Why are you doing this? Teaching I mean?”

The brunette seems caught off guard by this question.

“I don’t precisely know”, she says. “I suppose I’ve always been rather fond of the idea of helping people your age. Helping them understand the subject. It’s one thing to make them understand, a whole nother to make them want to understand.”

“I think that’s admirable”, the girl says genuinely. 

“Admirable”, the woman repeats and laughs. “Why, that’s very nice of you to say.”

By now, Miss Wardwell had stood up and walked around the desk, sitting on its edge, being closer to Sabrina. 

Still, the girl has no idea what she desired. Does she desire sex? She imagines the other woman’s lips all over her body, leaving a trail of soft kisses. She also imagines undressing in front of her window, knowing that her teacher will be watching. Scandalous, isn’t it? She also imagines not having any of that. Just enjoying her company, crushing in silence. 

“Miss Wardwell”, she whispers softly. 

“Yes?”

“Will you kiss me? Just once…”

The brunette looks rather taken back by that sentence. She sits still for a few more seconds and the young witch already fears the worst. What she really doesn’t expect is her teacher actually leaning in. One hand cupping Sabrina’s cheek, the other resting on her knee. The blonde feels soft lips brushing against hers ever so slightly before closing the proximity completely.

There was no deep desire in the kiss they had shared. Sabrina now knows, that probably would have been wrong. Though they felt deep affection towards each other, exchanging in one simple but meaningful kiss. 

“Thank you”, Sabrina said while she left the office. And they both knew that this would have been the only exception they’d ever make. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey dearies! 
> 
> hope you liked this one shot! well, every one of my one shots is inspired by something and this one is inspired by the book "Three Women" by Lisa Taddeo! I really do recommend reading that. More in this chapter than I dare to admit is actually based on true events so that's why it's a lil boring :D ily all and thanks for your kudos!! 🖤


End file.
